trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
TactConnoisseur
under construction - Normal= - Injured= - Misc ▼= - Talksprite= - Homosuck= }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Derse= - Dead= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - Hood Down= }} |caption = my prEdEstInEd And "Only" pUrpOsE wAs tO sErvE hEr And thAt wAs It. bUt nOw thAt shE's gOnE... It's As If I'm fInAlly frEE And cAn dO whAt I plEAsE. |aka = Dracom Alfroy (FLARP Name) |title = Seer of Heart |age = 8.75 sweeps (18 human years) |screenname = tactConnoisseur |style = capitalizes only vowels, and uses proper grammar and syntax otherwise |zodiac = Draco Dragon |specibus = canekind |relations = The Peculiar Headcase (ancestor) (deceased) Wyvurn Nocard (dancestor) Austri Farsas (ex-moirail) Allico Gillos (matesprit, eventual husband) Unnamed future daughter Canopu Arkeel (kismesis) |planet = Land of Dragons and Anarchy |like = Allico Gillos, Canopu Arkeel, classical music, dragons, piano, FLARPing (in free time) }} Aconid Nocard, his trollian handle being tactConnoisseur, is a male purple blooded troll. His associated sign is the Draco Dragon. He is the Seer of Heart and a Derse dreamer. He's an important character in the story The Last Hope. A rather mysterious and somewhat stoic lad, Aconid was originally a man full of many faults. He's the former moirail to Austri Farsas, who wished to pursue a red relationship but failed. He was originally associated with Austri Farsas, before he had a change in heart and actively went to Lodove Planci's side. He is currently Allico Gillos's matesprit, future husband who he has a daughter with as well. He also becomes the kismesis to Canopu Arkeel, an olive blooded troll. The first part of his handle, tact, refers to his ability to handle situations in a manner that doesn't upset anyone. It could play along with his "stoic" persona that he has. The second part of his handle, Connoisseur, plays on with the fact that he's pretty fancy. Although it's entirely plausible he only picked those words to be his handle because they sounded cool together. Etymology Aconid's name is derived from the Draco constellation's genitive Draconis. Nocard is backwards from the Harry Potter character, Draco Malfroy. Coincidentally, Aconid's FLARP character is named "Dracom Alfroy." Introduction Your name is ACONID NOCARD. You're quite the LACKEY to ol' Austri Farsas, always doing what she tells you to do. But it's okay because you're her MOIRAIL; you just got to do these tasks for her. Or else. At first glance, you're quite MENANCING and reek of SUSPICION. All those SCARS on your face seem old, yet they are still EERIE to look at. To know how you acquired those scars will forever be a MYSTERY. You're quite interested in FLARPing, although your moirail does not want you to pursue more into that. Even though you were conditioned into FLARPing since you were a little grub. Not to mention DRAGONS are a huge interest of yours. DRAGONS and GOTHIC architecture always fascinated you; you were never into semi-colorful stuff. It's almost PITCH BLACK AS MIDNIGHT in your hive, and you like it that way. Not only do you like all those GROTESQUE stuff, you also like playing the PIANO and listening to CLASSICAL MUSIC. They're so calming... Academically you are INTELLIGENT. Math? Science? History? The Arts? Alternian language? It's like they're all on the BACK OF YOUR HAND due to how EDUCATED you are in those subjects. You don't have a PREFERENCE in a subject, per say, but you do enjoy THE ARTS quite a lot. Yet you are almost always KNOWLEDGE HUNGRY, desperate for more information about ANYTHING and EVERYTHING. Your troll tag is tactConnoisseur and you UsE prOpEr And sOphIstIcAtEd grAmmAr, bUt yOU cApItAlIzE All vOwEls. Personality and Traits Aconid is originally presented as an apathetic, stoic individual. He often does not let his anger dictate his emotions or even let his emotions slip through the crevices. He's excellent in keeping his emotions in check, a spark contrast to his now ex-moirail Austri, who would be set off by the slightest misdemeanors. He often speaks in a casual, intellectual and serious tone, and he is always seen with his cane out. However, to say he doesn't have eotion is an understatement. Once provoked seriously enough, Aconid can let his emotions seep through his stoic facade. Aconid by far was the tallest troll out of all of the 12 players, being at a height of rougly 6'3". For scale, he towers over Lodove Planci by approximately a foot and is a bit more than a foot taller than his own matesprit, Allico Gillos. Thus, this makes him seem quite intimidating to short trolls and lowbloods. However, due to his height, he often has problems in his back and knees. Which is another reason why he utilizes his cane really often; so he has support as he walks. Aconid is also a very intelligent person and was considered the brain component between Austri Farsas and himself. He often spent nights alone reading and studying his numerous books about various subjects. Although, it is very plausible he is the smartest session player out of the twenty players, tying Jean Durant and Nova Lavelle in intelligence. Despite his profound personality, Aconid does have interests and a fun-ish side to him. As a younger troll, he often FLARPed with numerous trolls and he continued to do so even when he was nine sweeps. Although, not as much, since Austri forbid him from playing such "petty and insignificant games." He also has a fascination for dragons, especially since his own lusus was a dragon. He cared heavily for his own lusus, which was a factor in his dragon fascination. Miscellaneous Hive Respiteblock Strife Specibus Aconid's strife specibus is the canekind. It is a primarily dark grey cane, but it has his symbol (Draco Dragon) as a handle. The cane is about equal to his hip height and not only does he use it for fighting, it also duals as an everyday use. He has a bad back and knees, and as such he can't walk pretty far distances without it. His cane was from his ancestor, The Peculiar Headcase, and luckily Aconid was smart enough to preserve it for a while and then use it when it was in good condition actually. Fetch Modus Lusus Aconid's lusus was a large dragon. Unlike most of the players whose gender corresponds with their lusus's, his lusus was female. Nonetheless, Aconid enjoyed her company and thought of her as a more than adequate lusus. She often took care of him, especially whenever he was sick, and she enjoyed doing so. Her calming nature on him was most likely another factor as to why Aconid wasn't always angry and off edge. When she died, however, Aconid was not only greatly devastated on her passing, but happy since in her final years she seemed close to kicking the bucket. And he was happy to see her suffering finally be put to an end. He cried about her death in secret though, because he didn't want to his moirail to find him crying. Fatal Redemption Ancestor The Peculiar Headcase The Peculiar Headcase is the ancestor of Aconid Nocard and the post-scratch version of Wyvurn Nocard. The Peculiar Headcase had the canekind specibius, which is the exact same cane that Aconid currently has. As said in his title, The Peculiar Headcase was mentally unstable and was prone to violent rages. However, those were rare as The Peculiar Headcase was a rather eccentric person and did not talk much to others. Mostly because he did not know how to talk to other people. Nobody knew what to do with The Peculiar Headcase, and since he really was not a harm to others, everyone let The Peculiar Headcase do his own thing. He was often in solitude and tended to his own business. However, he did make a friend in his solitude, and she was none other than The Imposter, Austri Farsas's ancestor. The two were eventually more than just friends and soon had entered the flushed quadrant. This parallels Aconid and Austri entering a quadrant, even though it was the pale one instead of the flushed one. The two were heavily in love, and unfortunately the two made new enemies. Well, they did have two enemies, but one was executed and that happened to be The Wrathful. Their prime enemy was The Picaroon, the dreaded ancestor of Lodove Planci. The Picaroon was a lowblood with the importance of a highblood and a ruthless rebel. The Picaroon wanted both The Impostor and The Peculiar Headcase dead and their heads on a spike, albeit The Picaroon could only have one of them dead. That being Austri's ancestor. When The Impostor was murdered brutually, the once stoic and "calm" nature of The Peculiar Headcase broke and he brutally annihilated The Picaroon. He chopped her body up into numerous pieces and it was unknown what he did with the remaining pieces. Some say he kept some as a trophy of murdering her. Unfortunately, The Peculiar Headcase didn't live very long after that and mysteriously was killed. Although some speculate it was Orolog's ancestor who had murdered him, but nobody really knows. Dancestor Wyvurn Nocard Wyvurn Nocard is the Bard of Heart, the pre-scratch incarnation of The Peculiar Headcase and Aconid Nocard's dancestor. He is roughly 12 sweeps, or 25 human years old. Wyvurn is the matesprit of Cheriz Gillos and the moirail of Teerio Talius. Unlike Aconid, Wyvurn does not wield a weapon specibus but utilizes the fistkind more frequently. Wyvurn can be best summarized as a happy camper. Unlike Aconid who is usually quiet and reclusive, Wyvurn is actually quite vocal and often converses with a lot of people. Or tries to. He's also heavily interested into chemistry, which was heavily large when Wyvurn was about 9 sweeps old. He's a little bit eccentric, as others describe him to be, and is implied to have Troll ADHD, much like Romeda Vashti. He doesn't get some social cues, relying on Teerio to tell them him. Similar to Wyvurn, he also doesn't let his anger take control but that's because he has none to begin with. Wyvurn is a generally strong individual, relying on only his fists to fight. Due to his strength, he doesn't lose a lot of fights that he has. He doesn't often let anything get to him either, brushing it off as almost nothing. Another thing that is strong of him is his love for his matesprit and moirail. He cherishes those two more than anything in the world and wants only but the best for both of them. Wyvurn and Aconid didn't really talk much at the beginning, due to Aconid being a reclusive person and talking to only a few people. However as the session progressed, the two started to hang out which was amplified as the session ended. Relationships Austri Farsas Lodove Planci Allico Gillos Canopu Arkeel Other Trolls Gallery Trivia *Aconid was originally supposed to stay a bad person and also stay dead, but that was all changed. Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Purple Blood Category:Ami670